


Losing Your Memory (losing your everything)

by Louhime



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Beginnings, Endings, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louhime/pseuds/Louhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White was supposed to have her happy ending, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Your Memory (losing your everything)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> If you are going to be reading this then my seductive ploy in the summary drew you in and that's wonderful. If you are going to be reading this expecting something other then what it says on the tin (or in this case warnings) then you will be disappointed and I can't refund your time back to you. Unfortunately, I have not yet been gifted that ability, you will know it if I ever do.  
> I hope you read on and not with extremely high expectations, lower them and you may be pleasantly surprised.  
> May you read on and be pleasantly surprised.  
> (That is kind of my aim in life to pleasantly surprise people, most often myself)  
> Warnings and stuff at the bottom like usual.

She couldn’t breathe. There wasn’t enough air in the world to fill her lungs, hands clawing her throat and nothing was happening.

The ceiling above her head was blurring into watery nothingness. The oh-so familiar swirls and peaks of white, which had been there as long as she could remember, were no longer clear.

Panic was crushing what was left of her lungs, fire was racing through her dried up veins, and she _couldn’t breathe!_

Her heart was the only sound in the world she could hear.

 

woosh-woosh-woosh-wooshwooshwooshwooshwoosh

 

The sound of life that was racing too fast and not fast enough. Still not enough air filling her failing lungs. Not enough time to scream for help.

No one could help her now. It was all being taken from her and she could do nothing. _Nothing at all._

The limp body in her arms was still warm. The bleeding gut wound smearing cooling crimson into her white dress. Blood red on Snow White. 

Oh, the irony. 

Staring into those vacant eyes, cradling his dead body she caught her breath. Each inhalation coming easier and deeper and slower and _simpler_. Until the sound of her heart slowed from the audible tattoo it was beating against her eardrums. Slowed into silence. 

Slowed so she couldn’t hear it, almost like it had stopped. Like it had stopped beating when his did.

"I don’t know where we are going to end up. Or what that evil witch has in store for us. I don’t know where you are now that you are beyond my reach, where our darling little Emma has gone, but I promise… I promise I will always find you. I will always find you and together we will find our baby girl. I promise. I promise.” Snow White whispered into Prince Charming’s cold dead ear, voice shaking with grief and terror and longing.

She glanced blankly out of the window, barely noticing the coming storm. Whatever the curse was going to do it could not be worse than losing her One True Love and their defenceless baby girl.

She hoped that twenty-eight years would pass in the blink of an eye, hoped that in the world without magic; that some miracle could bring him back to her. Alive and healthy.

And that some miracle would bring her baby back, she wanted so much to see Emma, even if she had to miss all the years of her growing up. Seeing her again. Wearing what she could already tell was going to be Charming’s smile. 

Holding them both in her arms would be enough.

Snow White tightened her arms around her prince and closed her eyes as the storm broke through the windows.

 

 

And in a land far, far away where fairy tales are just children’s stories. Where happily ever after’s exist only in the pages of those fairy tales.

In a sleepy little place called Storybrooke which time had forgotten, Mary-Margret opened hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations on reaching the end of this mammoth piece of literature!  
> (ahhahaa)  
> Thank you for spending a little time reading this when you could have read something else, quite possibly something better.  
> As for being pleasantly surprised, hey, I said maybe. So hopefully that was true. Oh and I'm gonna tell you this is also posted on Tumblr under the pseudonym Louhime325. That is my Tumblr so before anyone can say I stole this I haven't, same strange being behind both screen names so don't you worry about that.I have also edited the frig out of this, loads of little things that I can't be bothered to go back and fix on the original. So it is going to be different from the Tumblr version. Please don't nit-pick, I can do that fine myself.  
> This contains:  
> Descriptions of blood and a dead body, non explicit, and loss of a cognitive and emotional kind.  
> I think that's it, so see's you all later. Maybe.
> 
> 'til next time, Lou


End file.
